Led Astray
by Avakitty
Summary: AU: Kagome made the choice to go back to the future and not return. Her path slowly became jaded as she lost her purpose in life. Upon drunkenly falling in the well and returning to the Feudal era she hits her head hard, waking with no memory. She finds herself in the company of old enemies with a slight thirst for revenge, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is kind of dark… I've taken the main story and changed a few things. Like Kikyo is still alive. Kagome is a totally different person since leaving and please don't hate, it's a progress thing.  
In my perspective it's taken a year to collect the jewel pieces together, so she basically leaves on her 16th birthday.  
And this is my first attempt to write a fanfiction. I realize there are probably a lot of mistakes. Sorry. I wanted to get it up before I chickened out.

**Edit:** I realized that I made a lot of mistakes… So I just fixed those small grammatical things, there's probably more though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

With the wish of a certain 15 year old girl the Feudal Era had been saved from total death and destruction. Life was slowly becoming a normal thing, all had seemed to slowly calm down. Sango felt her heartache a little less for her fallen comrades and family. Kohaku seemed to be enjoying his time living with a certain human girl in Kaede's village, so Sango was at ease, especially with a certain monk who seemed to be enamoured with the child in her womb. Shippo had danced around going independent but remained by the demon hunter and monk, his exams seemed to become harder and he had slowly started making new Kitsune friends. Kikyo, had somehow managed to survive and was most likely hanging around a shrine as the new priestess, but no one was sure. The infamous half demon had lost contact with most of his comrades simply visiting them from time to time… No one knew what trouble he faced nor did he speak about it. It had been 4 years... A whole four summers, the girl still wasn't back. On a certain day; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo would meet at the old wooden well and wait, they would laugh and talk about the days when the small but fearsome young 15 year old had helped them find happiness again. The good and the bad.

"I don't know why we still wait her for her!" Inuyasha seethed, it seemed he was the first to crack. Sango pursed her lips and looked down at her hands lying limp in her lap. It was slowly starting to seem pointless. He was upset. They all knew that much. It was hard not to be, but what else could they do. It seemed the well had stopped working the day the jewel had been destroyed. It must have been hardest on Inuyasha, there was a constant reminder of Kagome around his neck, and no one else had that power.

"Enough! I'm done!" The silver haired demon roared.

He stomped his foot and kicked the well pathetically. Sango noted that he hadn't tried his usual destruction, he probably hoped somewhere deep down a replying 'sit' would echo from the bottom of the well. It never came though. It was another day and another summer to pass that they were Kagome-less. Miroku stood up and offered his hand to the swollen bellied woman and she smiled grateful for the extra help up. They all lived in Kaede's village, somewhat.

Inuyasha was the first to leave huffing and pouncing into the woods. Shippo clicked his tongue in Inuyasha's direction, he sighed and shook his head folding his arms across his chest. It seemed to Shippo that it was time for an 'Inuyasha round table discussion'

"He really shouldn't be that upset" He tutted, Kirara purred in agreement.

"He only had himself to blame" Sango agreed as she thought out loud. Miroku looked at the unforgiving pair and shrugged his shoulders,  
"There's no harming in wanting a concubine in a marriage" he said offhandedly.

This earned a shake of the head from Shippo and a solid ***WHACK*** to the back of his head. He rubbed the offended area and shrugged his shoulders again watching the retreating back of his wife.

"Sannnn-gggooooo!" He beckoned, "You have more than enough personalities to make up for 10 concubines" 

***WHACK***

"Pregnancy makes you grump-" 

***THUMP***

* * *

She was leaning against the bar as she watched him attempt to finalize her dare. She watched with wild anticipation, a smirk passed her lips, it was finally reaching the climax, she counted in her head '1…2…3' ***SLAP* **Kagome let out a laugh and watched as a disheartened male slouched rubbing his cheek and pulled out a note handing it to her and walking away. She cackled to herself and then placed it in her bra,

"One day you're going to get caught out doing that"

She jumped. Startled. She turned her attention to the unfamiliar voice and tilted her head with a slight smirk,

"I have no idea what you're talking about sir," she said innocently.

It was half past ten and her shift was about to end. She looked at the man who seemed interested in her and pursed her lips, she really wanted to clean her station but the man looked insistent on pestering her. It seemed that it was going to be one of those nights. She licked the bottom of her lip and challenged his stare down. It was just starting to get interesting when a sudden thud broke their focus and she turned to see a small fight break out. She pursed her lips and looked at a worn bow next to the fridge and shook her head, _'nah'_ she thought. With an improper salute to her stare down buddy she placed a hand on the bar and pounced over it and walked toward the fight, they were regulars. She stood in between them like a fearsome lion and they stopped their fists from the assault. She narrowed her eyes at both men and pointed to the chairs behind them.

**"SIT!" **She demanded.

With a pout and nod of their heads they obliged her demand and returned to their drinking. Kagome returned to the bar to see the man sitting amusedly. The 20 year old raised a brow at him and sipped a drink she pushed in front of him,

"Were you a dog trainer?" He inquired.

"You could say that,"

The unfamiliar man chuckled a little at her response. There was a cryptic look on his face that almost tempted the barmaid to question him. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard her name in a sing-song voice.

"Kaaaa-Gooo-Meeeee" it cooed happily.

The young girl visibly cringed, she forced a small smile and turned around to see a lecherous grin on the vulgar girls face. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she looked at the owner of the bar and dance club, together they dove into conversation. Ellen was her name, she was the female version of Miroku, it seemed hard to believe but she was even worse than said male lecher. _'Small doses'_ she reminded herself, _'only in small doses.'_ The words Ellen seemed to be spouting were nothing but nonsense and by the time she had finished her fisherman's tale it was an hour past her work time. 

* * *

Breaking free of the bar finally she took a deep breath and coughed out. It didn't seem like the air was as fresh in the alleyway as she thought. She shook her head and fumbled in her pockets for her keys. Unaware that she was being watched, she flung her bag behind her and headed purposefully to her car. She swung the keys around her index finger and hummed a slow tune to herself. She saw a dark figure leaning against her metallic silver car and pressed her lips into a thin line. She really wasn't in the mood for any creepy stalkers. With a quick glance around the car park, all it revealed that her car was the only one in the lot. Ellen must have left already. It didn't bode well in the pit of her stomach, however, Kagome had developed a knack for ignoring her danger instincts.

The past few years Kagome had changed more than she ever thought possible. Instead of the pure-hearted child she was the slow reality of the 'real' world began to poison her. She sighed a little. She had spent a year in the Feudal era, only, when the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months, it all became surreal. She had convinced herself that she had been living in a fantasy world in her mind. Her family didn't mention the world she often visited and eventually she forced her mind to believe that Inuyasha and the rest of them were only pigments of her imagination. That life was something she had concocted in order to deal with her teenage hormones, she forced herself to grow up and believe that there was no such thing as a well that took her to the past.

Looking for an escape route the girl hadn't managed to find one. It seemed that the only light came from a full moon above her head. The sky was particularly clear and she had other business and a different job to get to. She had no time to be flouncing a round with a stalker who may have enjoyed her dance. She folded her arms and placed her weight on her left foot letting her hip tilt in a seductive manner that had unconsciously became second nature to her. She narrowed her eyes and waited for the man leaning on her car to say something.

"Wanna go for a drink?" He questioned.

Kagome looked at him quizzically and tried to place the familiar voice. Slowly her mind played different sounds and finally she placed it to the entertained man who questioned her about the dog training. _'What is he playing at?'_ she thought. Her eyes narrowed examined the man, it was kinda hard to get a good look and she pondered on the idea for a bit. It seemed like a trap, but he didn't have the sociopathic, crazy-killer vibe. She shrugged her shoulders and pressed a button on her keys to unlock the car,

"I have a fight to get to first, get in." The man obliged and soon they were speeding off to an abandoned warehouse.

"Kagome?" He questioned.

"Sure. And you are?"

"Sayomi"

"Right"

"What do you mean you have a fight?"

Kagome let an enigmatic smirk pass her lips and tapped her nose, it was an English thing she had seen before, from what she had gathered meant that it was a secret and it was going to stay that way until she was ready to spill. He looked at her with a slight frown, probably didn't understand her gesture. She shrugged her shoulders and kept her eye on the road, aware that he was looking at her. They were nearing their destination. As she pulled up and got out of her car she looked at the man slightly intrigued about his next action. He followed suit and closed the door. She locked the car and trudged through the gravel toward the entrance. She heard her name being called a few times, waving nonchalantly. The man trailed behind her taking in the site.

Upon entering the warehouse there was a cage like fighting ring in the middle of it. The wire was a dark copper colour, looking like rust and despite how many times it was cleaned it seemed the blood had been stained on the wire fortress. There were bleachers on three sides of the chain fighting arena and they were slowly filling up. The man looked at her in disbelief and watched as his jaw dropped looking from her to the cage and back at her. She laughed a little and then clutched her stomach. He thought she actually fought in that thing? She shook her head and walked toward the bar. It was a simple raised bench with glass shelves behind it filed with alcohol in alphabetic order. She looked at the man and observed a slight relief flush over him.

"You didn't seriously think that I fought in that thing did you?" She mused.

He looked at her and shook his head, what a liar.

"Let's get a drink,"

She went behind the bar and then poured two shots flinging one back quickly and then waited for the man to do the same. She placed her elbows on the bar. It was often that many men chase after her, not that she was proud of that fact. Her job called for her to be the centre of attention. She looked at the man and then squinted at him, should she had led him here? _'Ah well. Who the hell cares?' _She poured them another drink and slowly they both became a little more talkative. She took the time to observe the man and his features. In the club she was in she couldn't see anything and the dim light from the moon stopped any examination. Only in the lighted arena did she notice that this man had green eyes. It was different, he was definitely from some other country. He had shaggy brown hair that seemed to dip into his face every now and then. He had the head flick to remove it from his eyes down pact. He could have passed for a model with the elegant and graceful movements she began to notice, or maybe it was the alcohol? Between scrutinizing the man and drinking, the alcohol seemed to win.

Her attention turned to the fighters as they drearily practised romance. She didn't understand how this blood sport could actually be a thing. Kagome wasn't fond of it, but they paid well for her to stand there get drunk and look pretty. It wasn't a hard job. Entertainment. She was a side attraction,

"So why two jobs?" Sayomi slurred,

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I think you mean why I dance for a living when I don't seem like a dull, idiotic-numbskull?"

He nodded.

"You'd be surprised at how many strippers are actually intelligent, you meet a few, I have the same answer to them, easy money"

He nodded again.

"The real world isn't as elegant as they make it out to be" She closed her eyes heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose, she was getting tired. It was starting to get a bit dull and depressing so she decided to switch the moods. Pulling out a different alcohol, soon the whole place was screaming and partying. Kagome could feel her sense of self slowly blur with the rest of her body, her exhaustion fade. Her sane side sleeping, glad to finally take a break, Kagome happily let her inhibitions take a break as she took her dark waltz with the intoxicating beverages. She had stopped caring a long time ago, she had held everything in and it was moments like these she allowed herself to be free again. It was a short lived freedom, but it was all she needed to stop herself from breaking down. It was the price she decided to pay in order to keep the many bones buried in her closet.

* * *

Everything was a blur until she found herself stumbling through the doors of her house at the shrine. She felt slightly pathetic for still living at home. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka had all moved on with their lives, living an honest life as college students. Kagome attended classes seldom, somehow, somewhere she had lost her purpose and it was taking a toll on the person she hid deep down inside of her. She shuffled loudly and tripped over many things making louder sounds as she tried to find her way in the dark. A light switched on and it seemed there were four people looking at her disapprovingly, Souta was 15 now and he had his arms folded across his chest glowering at her, her mother was the other person and she had pursed lips matching the same look as her little brother. Kagome blinked with glassy eyes in their direction, she didn't understand how the pair of them doubled. However their reproachful glares seemed to be twice as intimidating, if only she could hold in her fits of giggles.

"Kagome!" Her mother admonished.

"I can't believe that you're doing this again!" She seethed

"I thought we had this fixed!" She shook her head and then pointed to the door looking away from her, "You were warned!"

Kagome looked at her mother her mood flipping erratically and then growled a little. She made a loud noise of disapproval and stomped out the door before pushing a table over and making a louder noise. She had to break something to relieve her frustration. She stomped out of the house and towards the first door she laid eyes on. She ripped open the door and stumbled inside slamming the sliding door. She didn't know that it was possible, but it seemed to make a loud banging noise. She looked at the ground feeling a sense of familiarity. Her eyes rose up slowly, her heart skipped a beat and her throat went dry. It had been the first time she'd been in here since she had 'left' the Feudal era. She cautiously took the steps down, her eyes were glued on the wooden well.

It seemed daunting and so foreign. She swallowed hard feeling a scraping sensation in her throat. Of all places she could have stumbled along to, this had to be it. She felt an overwhelming amount of pressure on her chest and placed her hand on the wooden well, but she pulled it away quickly like it had burnt her. She felt tears welling in her eyes as memories and emotions loomed in her belly. She turned her head to the side and heaved whatever alcohol hadn't been absorbed into her body and whatever food was left in her stomach. Her hands began to shake and now free flowing from her face were warm salty drops. She shivered and fell to her knees hugging her body tightly.

Souta looked at his mother with concern, he swallowed hard and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mama, she still won't talk about Inuyasha and the others, the Feudal Era"

Her mother forced a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. The mother of two felt as if she had lost her daughter, somehow her sweet little girl and morphed into this monster. The elderly woman listened to the sound of silence.

"Souta…" She said tentatively, "This is something Kagome needs to overcome by herself…" Her voice was strained, she hated seeing her daughter like this, but there was nothing she could do. Her little baby had been forced to grow up so quickly over there, she had changed and probably not for the better. She hated that she couldn't help her. Kagome needed to find herself again, and she hoped that it was soon, soon before the girl destroyed herself. She needed to go back to the Feudal Era and recover what she had lost.

The volley of tears refused to stop falling. She wanted to go back. She wanted nothing more than to go back and see everyone. Somehow Kagome knew that they would understand, right? Shaking her head furiously she looked at her hands, she looked at the revealing clothing she was wearing, but she had changed. Of everyone around her, she was most aware of how much she had changed. How could she face those people again? Punching the well she pulled her hand back hissing as the pain shot through her body, looking at her fist she swallowed hard, it slowly dawned on her that hitting this inanimate object relieved her pain, if only slightly. The stinging pain from her fist hurt, a lot, however, it seemed rather symbolic to the mental chaos flinging around in her head. She hit it again, and again, and again.

Kagome looked at her bloodied hand a slight relief filling her and she managed to smile. She pulled herself up off the ground quickly. Unaware of her unbalanced feet and jelly-like legs she wobbled uncontrollably. She put her hand out to the well to try balance herself and pulled it away quickly, her hand must have been broken because it was now throbbing manically. She hissed loudly as she looked at her hand, she felt a light sensation as she shook her hand. Time seemed to slow as she looked up at the roof of the room, she was… falling? _'Oh.'_ She thought_. 'I fell.'_ She closed her eyes waiting the slow fall to end, waiting to finally make impact with the dirt ground. She felt pain, everywhere and then all at once everything went black. _'Is this peace?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Eeeek! I didn't think I'd get reviews… I kinda just wrote it for the inspiration of reading it! And 4 followers! I'm so excited! I think I'll post another chapter now, so here goes guys! Oh and I live in New Zealand so my spelling and certain words may be different to most peoples. Like, I spell words like mum, instead of mom. That's just how it is over here. I'm sure most of you are familiar with the few words in Japanese that I'll use. Like Miko and things like that, other than that, because this is an English story, I'm going to be writing most things in English. Uhhh. Another thing, I don't think I'll be doing anything from Inuyasha's perspective as of yet. There's a lot of jumping around in this chapter. Sorreh.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

The soft morning hue of the day was rather nauseating to her stomach. The only good thing she could remember about four years ago was the sickening miasma that seemed to surround her. She huffed as the wind caressed her face and her crimson coloured eyes scanned the grounds. The balance of the world seemed to have been tipped and no evil, nor good, seemed to prevail. The only good thing about the world was that she had her heart back and Naraku had been eliminated. The world was better off without him, and even she knew that. Shuddering a little in disgust, why would she think about him in such a time? Her lips pressed into a firm line and she shook her head trying to push these thoughts out of her mind. She was only glad that she had her sister, but they were at a loss as what to do. Neither of them had a desire to concur the world, however, they were on a quest for more power. Something about that made her akin to Naraku, it was detestable, but as long as she didn't ponder on it too long, it didn't matter.

"Kagura." A soft yet emotionless voice pulled her out of her pensive state. She turned her head slightly to see the pale child sitting behind her on the feather they were travelling on. Her sister had pointed toward something on the ground. Intrigued she nodded and slowly they approached the abandoned well.

"What is it Kanna?" The wind demon demanded,

"In the well," Was the short reply.

Kagura sighed and rolled her eyes slightly but obliged, the girl holding the mirror seemed to think there was something down there. They swooped down and she looked into the well to see a girl in there, she looked at Kanna waiting for an explanation. The girl slowly walked to the well with her mirror in her hands and looked down it.

"Kagome"

Kagura's eyes widened, she coughed roughly and then used her wind to bring the girl up and on the grassy plain. There was blood dripping from the back of her head and from her mouth, she had a bloodied hand and seemed in a deep sleep. She looked at her sister,

"She's going to die, let's just leave the Miko"

Kanna shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead. This was the girl who had taught her, the one who had showed her what freedom was, she was the girl who had somehow managed to break the spell that Naraku held over her and her younger sister. She looked at Kagura and the wind demon shook her head sighing heavily and pulled the feather out of her hair retrieving her sister and the unconscious Miko. Kanna looked at the girl who groaned painfully. She still didn't understand pain, she looked at the back of her sister who seemed determined to get some place

"Kagura,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, we'll do something about the Miko…" 

* * *

Sango was in a mood when Inuyasha had arrived, she was throwing things in a slight rage. Anything she could get her hands on to fling at the stupid Monk who happened to be apologising profusely. She knew that it was because of the hormones, but she couldn't admit that she was wrong less she look like more of a fool.

"Whoa, what did you do this time fool?" Inuyasha laughed. He received a glare from Miroku and once a cup had finally hit the head of the Monk the flurry of objects stopped. Sango turned around as she dusted herself from the incident noticed the Hanyou and smiled happily,

"Inuyasha" she beamed,

His eyes widened as his name was called, it would be wrong to say that he flinched because he'd deny it, but Sango had seen it. She felt a slight sense of satisfaction but pushed it aside quickly.

"What brings you here?" She questioned.

Inuyasha watched as Shippo skipped into the hut as if nothing had just happened and sat down with Kirara who happened to be sleeping throughout the whole thing. It had been three weeks since they were at the well, it was not long after that Sango had gone into labour. The whole night cursing and cussing at her stupid husband for getting her pregnant and for not experiencing any of this pain. Despite her verbal abuse he stayed by her side the whole night and even managed to keep his lecherous comments to an all-time low.

"Just got back," He said scratching the back of his head.

Sango nodded as she rubbed her tired eyes, she glared once more at Miroku and turned to the small bundle that Kirara had curled around. She smiled at the small child and picked her up sitting down cooing lightly,

"Do you want to meet her?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably the little thing looked so fragile. He sat down in the door way and folded his arms straightened his back, he shook his head and watched as Miroku walked over to his wife and placed a hand on her. Together the pair conversed softly about the beauty of their child. He looked perplexed when Sango turned her attention back to her friend. She felt a slight pang of guilt, she had a happy family, Shippo and Kirara were with them going on occasion to help Inuyasha on certain missions he went on, but ultimately he had been alone since Kagome left. It was a mystery to them still.

No one had heard the reason as to why she had left. Apparently they had a conversation at some point, a conversation that she had forgotten to listen to. Everyone had a sneaking suspicion it was because of Kikyo. Inuyasha disappeared for months on end at times, but he always came back to the village. Standing to her feet she shuffled toward Inuyasha and placed the child in his arms. He was alarmed and looked extremely uncomfortable, it was hard for Sango to repress the mirth bubbling inside of her. His ears flickered with awareness of the small child, he looked at it deep in thought and a small smile crept onto his face as the little girl rubbed her lips together and pulled her hand to her mouth sucking on it.

All attention was on Inuyasha, it was all a moment of peace. After a few moments Inuyasha's ears twitched and he frowned moving his face closer to the child and sniffing it. He screwed his nose up and shook his head. He looked up at Sango with a rather blank look, blinking disbelievingly.

"It peed on me…"

All eyes were on Inuyasha, Sango retrieved her daughter from him. She finally couldn't hold it in, she began laughing. Inuyasha gave her a reproachful glare, her daughter did indeed leak through the makeshift diaper thing they had made. Tears of entertainment fell from her eyes as she handed the child to Miroku. He huffed annoyed and frowned slightly, he sniffed the air. Something seemed to have taken his attention and Sango saw something spark in his eyes,

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

The Hanyou's wide eyed expression was one of shock.

"Kagome…" He murmured. 

* * *

She groaned a little and pulled a hand to rub her face a little, she couldn't open her eyes just yet. She felt pain and excruciating headache. _'What the hell?' _She thought. She opened her heavy eyes finally and saw a girl sitting next to her. She held a mirror, wearing white and white hair. She had black emotionless eyes, they were slightly familiar to her. Who was this person? She closed her eyes again, unable to keep them from stinging or the pain. She lifted her other hand and hissed in pain, what in the world happened to her? She groaned again and turned her head feeling more pain, '_FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!'_ She grumbled to herself, what the hell was wrong with her. Pain was everywhere!

"Kagome."

She heard the name, that was a familiar name. Something about it… Oh! It was her name, she grunted in response. There was something extremely wrong, she couldn't remember the events of… anything. She knew she had been drinking, she knew she had fallen into a well. Trying to recall her memory hurt.

"You fell," the non-child-like voice sounded. _'No shit' _She thought. She was starting to feel grumpy,

"Do you remember anything?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Do you know who I am?"

Another shake of her head.

"Do you know where you are?"

This earned another shake.

"Rest,"

She didn't have to be told twice. Kagome couldn't be bothered with this thinking right now. She could feel that there was something wrong. She had felt some kind of pain, emotional pain, before this ordeal. She didn't want to remember, whatever it was, it made her hurt. The familiar negative feelings started to pull at her. She swallowed hard and tried to quite her mind. Her breathing slowed and she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

_The ground was baron. The trees were hollow and the air was stale. She looked around and saw only darkness. Her feet were bleeding underneath razor like pebbles and there was a sinister laughing. It echoed around her ears. She felt that she was being watched and she felt the presence of evil. A sense of terror and fear filled her and as quick as it came it left. She shuddered, it didn't stop her flight feeling however. Despite her bleeding feet, which protested, she ran as fast as she could._

Grey specks of ash drifted from the sky as she ran. Looking behind there was a trail of blood following her. She squeezed her nails into her palms and stopped when she came to a sea of water. She smiled determinedly, it looked safe, inviting.

'This is only a dream' _she tried to remind herself. Kagome looked at the sharp pebbles and lifted her foot. It was covered in red. The water was a clear blear. The only colour in this world was this deep beautiful blue and the crimson of her feet. She put her foot back down. She was unable to look at it for too long. She observed the calm water and the soft sounds it made. It comforted her a little._

_Kagome felt a chill rise from the bottom of her spine and race up her back. She let out a yelp as the sinister laugh once again sounded around her. She didn't need to hear this,_

_'_THIS ISN'T REAL!'_ No matter how hard she convinced herself it didn't seem like it was a dream. It felt real. The pain felt real. She ran into the water and as soon as she made contact with it the laughter stopped. She heard a familiar voice murmur her name and frowned. She turned her head to see a figure approaching her._

_"Kagome…" The voice murmured_

_Behind that one there were a few others following it. She shook her head and walked further into the water. The laughing sinister voice bellowed loudly laughing now. The figure ran into her sight she looked at him and she felt shock._

_"Inuyasha?" She inquired_

_"Don't go in that water!" He called out to her,_

_Kagome frowned and then looked down at her feet. The crystal blue water had slowly licked at her wounds. The colours merged together it almost looked as if they were having a battle. The red finally won out. The laughing voice, she could almost hear it smirk._

_**"I've got you now"**_

_Kagome watched as the crimson water formed rope like chains around her ankles. She turned her gaze up to the Hanyou with a glare and pointed to him._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed._

_The shape of Inuyasha smirked menacingly at her. That wasn't him… She knew who that was. She swallowed hard and then watched as the image of Inuyasha faded and what was left a girl in revealing clothing folding her arms across her chest._

_"I'm tired of doing things your way…" The girl spat caustically the girl stretched and cracked her neck a little._

"You know," the girl said with a smile, "You know this is what we both want…" The girl walked over to the girl and grabbed her chin roughly.

_"Kagome, give into the darkness in your heart… You're destroying us both" The voice said looking at her. Her voice grew softer and she brushed the girls hair back, "This is for both of us…"_

_Kagome nodded at the girl. She looked down in defeat. Her mirror image smirked at her victory._

_"Let me do it too." She said looking at her surprised mirror image who contemplated the idea. She  
nodded,_

_"Very well, let the darkness take over you," she said as her mirror image kissed her on the forehead. Kagome let out an ear piercing scream and felt the chains attaching to her dig deep into her skin. She felt an overwhelming amount of pain._

* * *

Sango hadn't seen Inuyasha move as quickly as he did. "Wait!" She called out. Miroku put the baby down with Shippo and Kirara who happened to have fallen asleep and then went with Sango following the reckless half demon. _'Did he just say Kagome?'_ Recognition flashed in her eyes and she felt her heart lift a little. Was she finally back?! But why did Inuyasha looked worried or flushed? She didn't understand. She headed toward the well to see Inuyasha rushing around madly,

"Kagome?!" He called

"KAGOME!" He yelled desperately.

Sango could see that she wasn't there, was his nose playing tricks on him? She frowned and then looked at Miroku. Inuyasha jumped down the well and then sniffed the ground. He jumped back up and then sniffed the side of the well, it was when Miroku noticed the blood that he feel slightly panicked.

"She was here…" Sango said once she noticed the same thing. How had Inuyasha not noticed?

"The… She drank something… Something that made her scent not her scent… The dirt… The dirt covered her blood…" Inuyasha was mumbling words that Sango hadn't quite understood. She looked at him and once again felt her heart ache for him. He had been through nothing but pain all on the account of Naraku. She couldn't think of anything to do for him. He dropped to his knees in a spot that had blood on it. It was fresh. Meaning someone was here, meaning someone may have hurt her… They took her?

Sango looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be thinking the same thing as her. The look on his face was determined. "Inuyasha?" He looked up at her. For the first time in a long while, she had seen the look of a lost soul. She didn't know what to do, "What happened here?" She said looking at the blood and then his shaking hands.

"Someone… Kagome…" He took a deep breath and then looked at the well.

"She's been there since early this morning and… and… I couldn't smell her… She had something in her that stopped her full scent… The dirt… The dirt… I couldn't smell the blood because the dirt… It wasn't until she was pulled out of the well that I got her faint scent and the smell of her blood…"

Inuyasha was having a difficult time trying to process this, "Someone took her…"

* * *

**A/N:** Before people ask. No she was not taken over by a demon. 


End file.
